Painful emerald eyes
by whitegraywolf
Summary: Sakura Haruno's family is falling apart in front of her eyes, and it doesn't help that in school, everyone dislikes her. But what will happen, when she finally cracks under all the pressure that she has to deal with. SasuSaku
1. Pain streaked eyes

**I do not own Naruto**

**So welcome, I hope you enjoy this fic!**

I was fifteen, when it happened.

I finally realized that my once perfect family was falling apart, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I wanted to scream at my parents, and I wanted to hate them, but instead I stayed mute.

The hardest part of it all, was when I could hear them through the walls of my room. Arguing of coarse, about their marriage, while they thought I was asleep. Many nights I cried myself to sleep, and they were so blind to see my tears. I wanted it to stay like that.

I was always a stubborn person, even when I was hurting inside. No one ever know my pain, because I wasn't going to cry about it. I thought maybe if I pretended it wasn't there, it would pass over, but it didn't. Nothing ever passed over.

I blame myself for being so naïve, about the marriage. Always believing that they were a loving married couple, Why was I so blind to see under the surface?

Now that I am seventeen, my eyes are wide open. I am not the same naïve girl that I was two years ago. I've learned from staying up late, hearing them arguing, about all their secrets.

A mother, who cannot control her feeling about the same sex, wishing for a relationship outside of the marriage. A mother, who doesn't care what happens to here family, and doesn't care who she hurts. What kind of mother is she?

A father, who is so driven to hate his own daughter, my sister. A man that tries to keep the wires in the marriage tied, while mother ties to untie them. One day that wire is going to break and my father will be left alone. What kind of father is he?

A sister, who thieves on her greed, to captured in the idea of riches. A girl that rather love her own money than her own father. What kind of daughter in she?

A brother, who doesn't care what happens, only caring about technology to enjoy him. A man is so naïve in his own world, will he ever step out of his world into another? What kind of son is he?

And then there is me. A girl, who was learnt to grow up, before her time. All the fighting, all the swearing, and all the pain has aged me to what I am today. A lonely girl, who is hollow on the inside, with fake smiles on the outside, never letting anyone know her pain. What kind of daughter am I?

A fake family, with hollow dreams of becoming one. A family that is shattered in many pieces, and no one daring to pick up the pieces. What kind of family are we?

--

I curled up into a ball on my bed. Tears welded up in my eyes, as I can hear them, again through the wall. There arguing has gotten worst lately, and I stayed up later.

"I can do what I want, and you have no say in what I do," I heard mother's harsh voice hiss at father.

"I am your husband, doesn't that mean anything to you," his voice full of sorrow, "don't you care that are family is falling apart."

"I don't care," that was all I heard from mother, while the door to their room whipped open. Mother's feet stormed out of the room, leaving my tear filled father behind.

I wanted to cry right now. I wanted to scream and tell them to stop, but my voice was gone. Instead, I grabbed my iPod, turning the volume up, blocking out the world around me. This was my escape from the world, music. My IPod was always by my side, it was like a best friend to me.

My pink locks flowed freely on my pillow case. I twirled one of the locks that got into my face around my finger. I had mother's hair, and I hated the fact that it reminded me of her.

I pulled up the sheets up to my shoulder. It was two A.M that I stayed up from them fighting. Right now, all I wanted to go was sleep, and try not to dream about anything.

--

Morning broke free through my curtains, shining into my half waken eyes.

It was morning, and it was time for school. How much I hated school.

My door to my room bust open from my forceful sister's hands, "time for school!"

I shifted in my bed, pretending not to have heard her. My sister grunted, storming over to my bedside, ripping the covers off me, "GET UP."

My emerald eyes darted over to her. There my twin sister in all her grace, in her white long sleeved blouse, and dark blue mini shirt, hands planted on her hips. Auburn colored hair, hazel eyes, and her perfectly tanned skin, yep, it was definably my twin. Which, I have no idea, why we are, since we look nothing alike. Maybe they messed up at the hospital, and my true sister is still somewhere out there.

"Just five more minutes, Ai" My words came out sludgy, digging my head into my pillow.

"NO, UP NOW," her voice screeched, echoing of the walls. These are the times, when I wonder, why in the world my parents named her Ai, that means love. She had no love in any ounce of her whole body.

"Fine," I grunted, slowly pushing myself off the bed, "have it your way."

"Cause my way is always better," a huge wide smirk spread across her face.

--

I walked down the stairs of my house, hurrying to get out of the door, until mother got glimpse of me.

"Sakura, why in the world is your hair up," a fowl look on her face, "your hair looks lovely, when its down."

It was a rare occasion, when mother gave me a sort of complaint.

"It gets in my way, and I rather have it up. Less time to deal with it," I muttered, sitting down by the doorway, fitting into my boots.

"Your such a loser," Ai glanced at me, while leaning against the door fame.

"Don't say that, Ai," my brother clumsily walked down the door. My emerald eyes gleamed at him, 'brother is sticking up for me.'

"She's not a loser, she's a geek," brother chuckled, while walking over to get his backpack.

And the hope in my eyes died.

"Oh.. and why do you say that," mother yawned, sitting down on the couch.

"No ones like her, I mean she has like one friend," my auburn haired twin sighed.

"Not true! I have many friends," I protested, getting up swinging my backpack over my shoulders.

"Oh ya, many friends, like the trees, your IPod, and whatever you talk to," brother walked out the doorway.

Mother and Ai chuckled, not even my family approved of me.

--

I dug into my locker, looking for my pink binder, "where is it, where is it," I muttered to myself.

"You talking to yourself, again. Haruno" a voice piped up behind me.

I spun around alerted, dropping my books that were in my hands.

My eyes widened, it was Kiba Inuzuka, the school jock. Him and his little posy that followed him everywhere, were laughing at me for dropping my books.

"First you talk to yourself, and now you're a klutz," the dog teen let out a hearty laugh, "your such a dork."

My sister was on the right side of him, surely she would stand up from me, at least once, "Ok lets leave my dorky sister be, so she can talk to her locker."

So my sister wasn't the greatest sister in the world.

"Ok, but its hard to image that she is your twin," another boy shot me a glance, and with that they left.

I grunted in annoyance, 'stupid twin, stupid Kiba.' I bent down, grabbing my degraded books from the floor.

No way in hell was there words going to get to me, just no way. I was strong, and I will not let them see me crack like an egg in front of them. 'Only a year and I will be out of this place.'

"Hi Sakura," a sweet voice was heard above me.

I tilled my head up, to see my only friend that I had. Her violet hair, sweet pale eyes, and warm smile, was just what I needed to get over that whole situation that just happened.

"Hey Hinata," I sighed deeply, picking up the last of my books, "let me guess you just saw what happened."

"Ya," she extended her hand out to me, and I took it.

My emerald eyes locked on to the ground, 'was I that much of a disgrace.'

I mean, I was descent looking; I washed my silky pink hair everyday. My face was flawless, and my outfits were ok to say the least. A long over- sized beige hoodie, with jean pants, and heavy boots. I was normal right? But then why did people have to pick on me?

"you ok?" Hinata looked at me worriedly.

"Ya, I'm just tired that's all," I perked my head up, giving her a fake smile.

And that's when I saw him, the boy of my dreams, walking down the hall. My eyes locked on to him. If there was only once thing I wanted in the world, it would to be loved by him.

Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest boy in all Konoha high.

His ravened black hair perfectly framing his face. Black onyx eyes that show all off all the mystery of him, which teen girls seem to want about him, even more. His dark blue tight shirt that clung to his body, that showed off all his muscles and his long cargo pants that fitted him so well.

Oh how, I wanted Sasuke Uchiha.

But I was a no one, and he was a someone.

**So what do you think, I hope you like it! – Silbermond096 :D**


	2. Her fate in Kakashi's hands

**I do not own Naruto **

**WOW!! Thanks for the all the reviews! They brightened up my day and Put a bright smile on my face. **

I wasn't the one to complain, but sitting in English class with Naruto Uzumaki was surely cutting my thin patience. I mean really, who had so much energy, in the morning?

"So sensi, what's on the menu for English today!" his loud voice, surely woke up any one that was asleep in class.

I gripped the edges of my desk; his voice wasn't made for the morning times. If there was person in the world that ignored me the most, he would be the second, and then first the queen of all bitches my twin, Ai.

"Eh.. What do you think, Kakashi- sensi," his glass shattering voice bounded off the walls of the little classroom.

And the only thing that plagues through my mind is why in the world does Hinata like him so much?

He's loud, annoying, and dumb.

I gritted my teeth, while eying him out of the corner of the rom.

Naruto sat on the right, of me, so when he talked it was like a blast to my ears.

Hinata sat behind me, thank god! I couldn't deal with the popular posy behind me, tormenting me.

And Sasuke in front of me, and English class began my favorite class.

Despite all the crap that I dealt with, this made the pain seem to fade away, and I was in my own little world. No pain, no twin sister, no cheating mom, just no anything.

My eye casted dreamily to the back of Sasuke's ravened haired head. What I wouldn't give to be his girl.

The best part, I liked about English class, is when they pass back papers, and since he's in front of me. Sasuke turns lightly in his chair to give me my papers, and for one who second are eyes met.

It felt like heaven to me.

"OK, everyone listen up," the teacher's voice, finally broke the trance that Sasuke Uchiha had put me in.

My head darted up at our silver haired sensei, of coarse he was leaning against his desk, a book in hand.

'one of his perverted books,' I rolled my emerald eyes.

"You know, I was thinking that we should have a group project," his lone black eye looked up from his book.

The girls' squealed in delight for the grim hope that they would be paired to Mr. popularity himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

The boys face's smirked, all there thinking was, one to have hang out time with the rest of the boys, and two to flirt with girls.

'damn perverts'

"Good, that everyone agrees with me, but instead of letting you choose to work with, I am going to choose," Kakashi- sensei's lone eye crinkled up.

"WHAT," all the students in the class joined in unison, an exception to Sasuke, Hinata, and me.

'what, I better be in the same group as Hinata, or I'll die,' I groaned in my head, 'he better not put me with the popular posy, either.'

"come down, it's a good way to interacted with the other classmates that you don't know that well. And quite frantically I am sick of the whole divisions of people in this class," he sighed.

'oh no… does that mean?'

"So I am going to pair, you up with people, you don't know that well. I want all my students to know each other," his lone eye scanned the room again, at the angered faces of all his students.

My fears were confirmed.

"BUT Kakashi- sensi, that is not fair. We work better with the people, we know," Naruto slammed his fist on his desk. I almost jumped out of seat, from the sudden noise.

"ya, for once, the dweeb makes sense," a blond haired teen, whose hair was pulled into a high ponytail shouted out in protest.

"well I guess, your going to have to get out of your comfort spot then," the sensei's eye crinkled up in amusement, at the actions of the room.

I slide deeper into my chair, trying to avoid his gaze, 'I just know he's going to put me with some preppy bitch. I just know it'

"So, is there any more questions, if not. And no, I will not change my mind. So let me think here…hmmm," his hand stroked his chin, eye scanning the room for targets.

"Ino, Chouji… and," his eye crinkled up in amusement, seeing a kid sleeping in his class, "and Shikamaru."

"WHAT, YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, CHOUJI AND SHIKAMARU," Ino raised up from her chair, anger surged through her veins, "YOU EXPECT US TO GET WORK DONE, WHEN ONE'S THINGS ABOUT FOOD ALL THE TIME, AND THE OTHER SLEEPS."

"ya I do, Ino. Now please sit down, before you make it into a issue," he sighed, rubbing his tiresome lone eye.

"Ok now, where was I," he straightened himself up, "oh ya the groups."

His lone eye scanned the room again, "Ok another group will be Naruto … Sasuke-"

"NO FRIGGING WAY, AM I WORKING WITH THE THAT TEME," the loud- mouthed blond shouted, crossing his arms over his chest, "just no frigging way."

Sasuke let out a disapproval grunt.

"Naruto! Watch your language around here! And this is my classroom, and you will do what I say. Do I make myself clear," Kakashi- sensi slammed his book down on his desk.

I never seen him so mad, in my whole time in this class, and of coarse Naruto Uzumaki has to start all the trouble.

"Ya," he huffed, snapping his head to the side, acting more like a child than a teenage.

"As I was saying, Sasuke, NARUTO, and… Hinata, and Sakura," he throw a glare at the blond, to know that he was the boss.

All the girl in the class screeched, "what forehead girl, and the mute girl, are going to be with Sasuke!"

My eyes bulged open, 'I am with Sasuke.'

No this wasn't happen, at least not to me. I must be dreaming or something, … ya I am dreaming.

Until, the ravened haired hunk of a man, looked over at his shoulder at me, glaring at me.

Onyx eyes meet emerald eye.

Ok, I guess I wasn't dreaming.

--

The whole day of school, nothing really happened, just the usual. Except for every frigging girl, who walked pass me through the halls shot death glares at me.

It wasn't like I was going to take their Sasuke-kun, their precious Sasuke-kun, even know I really wanted too.

I mean, I was Sakura Haruno, the ugly forehead girl, that was the twin to the most populist girl in Konoha high.

My sister had been Miss. Konoha for three years running, and all I won was a heavy heart.

How much I envied Ai, and her perfect existence.

Even know we lived, under the same roof, she still was as perfect as can be. Ignoring all the fighting, swearing, and empty promise that was my family. Why did she choose to ignore that? Was Ai that perfect that she was immune to getting hurt?

I walked into the front door of my house. God, how my legs were sore from running laps in gym today.

As soon as I walked into the door, my twin marched right up to me, "So, I hear you're in the same group as Sasuke." Her voice sounded like venom, and I was her prey.

"Oh… ya," I spoke nervously.

"Why in the world, would the sensei pair you up with him? I mean he's way too hot for you, and his smarts over shadow yours," her face balled up in anger, "I should be the one with him!"

My body trembled like a left, in front of her angered gaze. Ai always had a way of making me feel like I was worthless, and she was good at it.

"Your ugly, and stupid, heck! Why are you my twin!," her hands curled up into fists.

I felt my hands to the same, 'I ask the same question to myself.'

I wanted to slug her right there, and now. I wanted to pull out her perfect auburn hair, remove that stupid look on her face, and I just wanted to be an only child.

But I took all the insults from her. Damn, it hurt like heck, to her this coming out of her mouth. My own sister hates me, and mother was watching from the kitchen. My own mother smirking at me, why was she just standing there, watching her own daughter be treated like this.

"Whatever, Sasuke probably thinks you're a dork, so why am I worried," her face returned to its pretty little self.

My head lowered in shame, 'what did I do for her to hate me so much.'

Ai flipped her silky long auburn over her one shoulder, and walked up stairs to her room.

I felt tears welded up in my eyes, as I hid them from mother. My pink bangs were good for one thing, hiding my tears.

"where's father," I choked out, father was the only person in the family that still had a heart.

Mother grunted, "hell if I know," and turning around to finish whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

A tear slide down my cheek, "you know Sakura, it's really rude of you to piss off your sister," mother spat at me.

My eyes widened, and my head turned slightly up, "but I didn't do anything."

"Your acting innocent game is really annoying me," her monotone cold voice hissed at me.

Another tear slide down my cheek, I tried so head to fight back the tears.

"yes mother," my voice choked out.

**So what do you think? I hope you like it! And stay tuned for next chapter- Silbermond096 :D**


	3. my new partner

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Hey thanks for all the review, my smile is as bright as can be! Thank you for making me smile, at such grim times for me. **

After the quarrel with mother, I scurried up the stairs to my room. The only place that I found my sanctuary, and the only place that I could release my pain.

I whipped open the door to my room, fighting back unshed tears. I only cried in my room, I would never show mother my tears. Even if I did, she wouldn't care. She never cared about anything.

I throw my backpack carelessly on the floor, driving into the warm covers of my bed. The only thing that welcomed me in my room, was the covers that sprawled itself on the bed. It was the only thing that mother ever did for me lately, was wash my covers.

At least, she did that for me.

I buried my head into my pillow, releasing all the hurt in my eyes. Tears, I tired so hard to keep back, gushed down my cheeks. The tears burned my eyes.

I didn't even bother to wipe the wetness off my cheek. Tears fitted me, and I fitted them.

All I wanted to do right now, was to scream in my pillow. Scream at the top of my lungs, until I had no voice left.

Instead, I yanked my IPod from my bookshelf in front of my head. And by god! I was going to blare the living crap of it.

It was about nine am, and I was just wrapping up on my history homework, Asuma- sensei gave us today in class.

It wasn't much to do, just a simple worksheet, but I let my mind drift off.

'Tomorrow, Sasuke and me are going to be in the same group,' I bit my lower lip, 'I never even spoken to the guy, and now I have to do a project with him… and Naruto.'

'Out of all the people in class, Naruto! He's more likely going to make us fail, then pass,' I gripped my pencil tighter in my hand, while doodling on the empty space on the worksheet.

My pencil danced in my hands, while I was thinking about the stupid baka that is Naruto Uzumaki.

I lightly sketched an outline of that blond haired idiot, getting stabbed in the back by Sasuke.

This made me chuckle, I always had a way to express my creative side.

Drawing was the only thing that made me stand out in my family. The only outlet to express my true feelings.

Mother never drew, claiming it was a waste of time, and paper.

Father was always working, and he never got to draw for pleasure.

Brother was too busy concentrating on the computer.

Sister, well it wasn't like my perfect stupid twin was going to pick up a pencil anytime soon.

So, I had a gift for drawing, but a no one seemed to care about my gift.

I sighed deeply, placing resting my chin on my hand, while etching a picture of Ai getting run over by a truck.

Ha. Me and my imagination.

--

It was eleven at night, and I could hear them through the walls.

Mother loud demanding voice grew more louder every time that she opened her horrid mouth.

And I could tell from not even seeing Father, just by his voice alone, that he was crying.

"I can't believe you cheated on me!" Father's tears choked his voice, "How could you do that to me. How could you do that to your family."

"Don't be all dramatic," her voice hissed like a snake.

"You don't even care! Do you!?" father mustered up the courage to raise his voice.

"….." Mother never responded, for once in his whole life, he left her speechless.

"See you don't, I don't why I stay with you! But I think that somewhere deep down inside of you, that you still love me," Father's voice saddened.

"You're a fool to think that," Mother spat at him.

"Then, I'll always be a fool," that's the last thing I heard out of his mouth, when mother stormed out of the room.

I sat on my bed, my head resting on my knees, legs wrapped around the base of my feet.

Tears began to swell up at the corner of my eyes.

'I will not cry,' I tried so hard to convince myself that.

But my body acted against, as I could feel my cheek began wet.

If only, I was strong enough to suppress my feeling, like Ai. She was always so mentally strong, adding to her pretty appearance.

'I want to be strong, why can't I be strong like you, sister. They say we're twins, but we're nothing alike.'

Tears rolled down my face, mixing up with my pink hair.

I could remember all the time, when Ai, and I were always together. We were the same outfits, told each other all our secrets. But now these days, she can't even bear to look at my face.

--

Morning was hectic, today.

I slept in, again!

Ai barged into the room, like a lunatic, swearing up a storm just to get me up.

Brother tripped me, when I was going down the stairs to leave. Thanks to him, I got a pretty good sized bruise on my knee.

Mother argued about my disgustingly pulled up hair, again. Oh how, mother brightened up my day.

And now I have to do a project with none other than Sasuke Uchiha, and that idiot Naruto Uzumaki.

'I think this was turning into a great day.'

And yet again, I hated my sarcastic mind.

I sat in my chair nervously; this was the day I was going to finally talk to Sasuke.

I mean in all my life, I haven't said like one word to him, and now I'm stuck doing a project with him.

God help me!

"Ok everyone, today were going to group up in our assigned groups," the silver hair sensi perked his head out of his book.

"but Kakashi- sensei, what is the project on," the baka that had a name was called Naruto.

"Oh I forgot to mention that yesterday. Were going to do a report," his lone eye crinkled in amusement, ready for what was about to come.

The whole class let out a big groan.

"Ah, it's not that bad, all you have to do is write a five page essay on your partners or partner," He sighed deeply.

"what do you mean by that," a boy with painted red marks on his cheek, and brunette hair spoke up.

"Glad you asked, Kiba. Well I have no idea what my students are like, and I figured that best way for me, and you to know the class better is do a essay on them. For example, Naruto does a report on Sasuke,-"

"Highly doubt that," the ravened hair teen muttered. Since, I sat behind him, I heard him perfectly. I couldn't help, but giggle.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. Naruto does a report on Sasuke, like interview him, get facts on him, and write a report. When there are done, Naruto will present it to the class. Lets just say it's an essay profile.. OK?"

Everyone grunted at him, I was horrified.

What If I had to do a project with Sasuke.

"Ok well, I am wasting time as it is. Now group up!" His attention averted back to his perverted book.

I sat in my seat nervously, sweat formed on the base of my big forehead.

Since, Naruto was on the right of me, Hinata behind, and Sasuke in front, it wasn't like we had to move to be together.

Sasuke grunted, and shifted his body in his chair, so that he was now facing me. His onyx eyes glaring into my emerald ones.

I think that I am going to faint.

"So, whose with who," the blond haired idiot spoke up, while he turned to the left to face me.

"I don't know, but I am not with you," the ravened hair teen spat at Naruto, "I am sure to fail with you as a partner."

"Same goes with you," the blond growled.

Sasuke looked at me, and then at Hinata, "who do you want to pick."

Now, I was really going to faint.

"I.. er.. um" Hinata stumbled with her world.

Sasuke rolled his breathe taking onyx eyes, "never mind then. How about you," his eyes drifted on mine.

"I rather have you than Naruto," I shyly spoke up. A blush crept up on my cheeks.

"FINE! Hinata and I'll work together, and I bet our project will be awesomer than yours, " he spat at us.

Hinata turned as red as a tomato.

"Naruto, you dobe, awesomer isn't a word," Sasuke grunted, "good luck dead last."

--

I was sweating all over, and I was nearly going to faint.

I had to do a project with Sasuke, of all people. SASUKE FRIGGING UCHIHA!

What a day it has been.

Sasuke looked at me, well more like glaring at me, "So what's your full name."

I've sat behind him for like two months, and he still doesn't know my name.

"Sakura Haruno," I shyly responded.

"Haruno? Hey are you related to Ai Haruno," he raised an eyebrow.

Great, so know he wants to talk about my pretty little sister.

"oh ya, she's my sister," My eyes casted downward, trying not to tremble in his presence.

"Good then," great he was probably going to ask me for her number, "Can you tell her to stop calling my house. She's really annoying, and leaves ten minute messages on my answering machine."

My eyes shot up, disbelief what he just said. He finds Ai annoying?

I think that I am starting to like Sasuke Uchiha, a whole lot better.

**So… ah what do you think? I hope you like it!! – Silbermond096**


	4. dont mess with a cherry blossom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own this story**

**Wow, you guys are so supportive, with this story. Thank you guys, you people rock!!**

**Painful emerald eyes: chapter 4**

If, there was any guy that could make me feel like I was so special, and so wanted.

It was Sasuke Uchiha.

Just think me, the loser, Sakura Haruno was getting glares at every envious girl in the room. In all my life, no one was jealous of me, but in a single minute the world seemed to turn upside down for me.

I was the girl, everyone wanted to be right now.

'Was this how Ai felt all the time?'

I couldn't help the little smile that tugged my lips, I was finally someone. Now everyone wanted to be just like me, the nerd that got paired up, with the hottest guy in school. Truly, there was a god!

And all I could think about was his perfect face that was in front of mine. I wanted so badly to touch him.

His silky ravened hair, that I was fighting the urge to run my fingers through them.

And those mysterious onyx eyes, that my emerald eyes could stare into them forever.

--

"So, your name is Sakura Haruno, and you have a twin," his monotone voice spoke up, jotting the information on a piece of the blank paper, "do you have any other siblings"

"well.. uh, ya. I have a brother named Junto," I fumbled on my words first, but then straightened myself out.

He nodded, still jotting the notes down on his paper. Sasuke was turned in his chair towards me, so that he had to write on my desk.

"um, Sasuke. Do you have another blank paper," I spoke up shyly, I was totally fresh out of paper.

"No," his voice was so cold, "but I'll go get you one."

My heartbeat skipped, when I heard that. I never would have guess Sasuke, would be so nice. I always assumed he was a jock, and a jerk to everyone.

My emerald eyes watched him get out of his seat, to the blank paper tray. The way his hair swayed, when he walked, made him even more appealing to me.

"Here you go," He returned from the paper tray, and laid the paper on my desk.

I muttered a shy thanks to him, while digging a pencil out of my hoodie pocket.

"Ok my turn. Do you have any siblings?," I held the pencil in my hand, the tip of the pencil resting on the blank paper. My eyes looked down on the paper, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Ya, I have one brother, his name is Itachi," I could tell from his voice, his brother was a touchy subject. I don't know why, but his voice seemed lower than before, like he was angered at the fact, he brought up his name.

I jotted the info down.

"How old is he?," I figured, I would ask the question to get a better description on his brother. The more info, the better the report would be.

"Twenty- two," His voice was like a period at the end of a sentence, ending the conversation just like that.

My body stiffened at his strict voice; apparently he wasn't fond of his brother. At least, we had something in common, we both wasn't fond of our siblings.

--

The rest of the day went slowly, and I was just walking home from school, like I always do. Endless homework, and glares by the whole population of Sasuke's fan girls. To top it all off, I didn't even get to write any of my essay on Sasuke. First off, I didn't get hardly any information on him. All I got was his full name, age, and that he had an older brother. How the hell was I apposed to write a whole essay on that?

'I _did my project on Sasuke Uchiha. Age 17. Has one brother named Itachi Uchiha. The end._' That would be the best essay in the world. All people from all lands would come, and praise the essay. It would make history!! History for the crappiest essay ever, at least it was known for something.

But what drives me completely insane, was how in the heck did Sasuke already have a half of page done. I mean, I barely gave him any information! All I clarified was that I had a bitchy twin sister, brother, and my full name.

'But maybe he's writing about how lame I am,' I bit my lip nervously, a bad habit, I do when I'm nervous.

Yes, that has to be it, I bet he's going on and on, about how lame, stupid, and pathetic, I am.

_I did my project on Sakura Haruno. She is seventeen years old, and the twin to hottest girl in our school. Ya, boys, you know who I am talking about, Ai Haruno! I wish I could get that, well I could, but I'm too cool for her. _

_She also has a brother named Junto Haruno. Ya, he's the guy that always talking about computers. I'm pretty sure, he's going to grow up, and become rich off his obsession. But his lame sister, will be sitting in a dumpster, somewhere in a park. _

_Sakura Haruno's personality is like a wet towel. She's lame! And don't forget ugly! I mean, have you seen that forehead! What kind of loser, would have that big of a forehead? That's a simply answer, our own Sakura Haruno!!_

I bit my lip harder, breaking the skin on my lower lip. The coppery iron taste flooded down my lip, and some got into my mouth. I used my hoodie sleeve to wipe the crimson color off my lips.

My pace quickened, I just really wanted to get home, and take a relaxing bath. God knows I need it!

My sneakers made a weird flapping sound, every time they landed on the cracked pathway. I looked down at them. Holes every where, and mud stains were present. 'I really need some new shoes.'

I walked faster, drawing nearer to my house. My little creamy blue house came into sight, and I wanted so much to run full force to it.

Once, I got into the driveway that felt like heaven to me right now. It always did, once I got home from school. No more worries about the girls in school, and demanding teachers. But Once, I got home, more troubles awaited me.

The front door to our house flew open. It slammed right into the side of our house, making a sickening crackling sound. 'I guess Ai's home," I groaned in my head.

"There you are!" her auburn haired head poked out of the doorway.

'What does she want know?' My face curled up in anger at her, never a day goes by that I hear her screaming voice.

She walked out of the doorway, down the pathway, and into the driveway, "So how was working with Sasuke today?"

"OK," I simply said, I wasn't in the mood for her mouth today.

"Did he say anything to you, about me?" her face was in front of mine, her pretty little face scrunched up into its ugly form.

I wasn't going to tell her what Sasuke had told me, about the answering message thing. She would think that I lied, or throw a hissy fit. Because, Sasuke loves her so much, and would never say anything like that about her.

"Well, come on forehead, did he?" her words spat at me.

'Forehead,' I growled in my head, my hands clenched into fists.

You know, when I said that I wasn't going to tell her about the Sasuke thing. Well Fuck it!

"Actually, he did-," my voice lowered, if she wasn't so stupid, she could sense that I was pissed, "and he said that you should stop calling him, because you annoy him."

Her face paled, her hazel eyes widened, "what," she said in disbelief.

"You heard me, you annoy him, so stop calling him," I growled at her, I was through being Ai's bitch anymore. I wasn't going to let her stomp over me, with her Hugh freaking feet. Ya, that's right, she's got big disgusting feet!!

Her face scrunched up again, "Yes, right! You're lying! That's all your good at, you know!"

"Why would I lie to by beloved sister," I smirked at her, my fists on my side, began to shake in anger.

"Your just jealous of me!-," Ai snapped, "You always were!"

My anger was getting the best of me, I couldn't take it anymore. All the insults, all her cussing rampages at me. Today, Sakura Haruno, the ugly twin, was going to take control

"Well Ai, you might want to heal that bruise on your cheek," I spat at her.

"What bruise?" Her words hissed at me.

"This one," my right fist flew up from my side, releasing out all the anger from me, and slammed into her right cheek.

A digesting crackling sound pierced out from her cheek

No longer was Sakura Haruno, her property.

**So here it is!! I'm sorry it took a little bit, but its finally done. How, and I'm sorry if its kinda confusing. **

**I tried my best to make it not to be. I mean, I have the idea in my head, but its hard to put it all together, and make sense. But I hope that it was enough to please you!**

**And guess what!!... Ai got pwned!! That was a gift to you, from me!**


	5. A mother's abuse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**WOW!! I never would have thought this story would get so much fame! I mean I wrote the first chapter one day, because I needed to vent my feelings out about my family, and now WOW!!**

**Thank you for all the people, who reviewed and read my story!!**

**You people are the best!! :D**

I never felt so alive, in my whole life!

All the anger that was built up from all the years of Ai's verbal abuse was released in one punch. I would have never have thought it would feel so good, to hear my twin sister scream in agony. Who could blame her? I throw one hell of punch. I guess all years of my built up anger, paid off.

Ai flew backwards, stumbling over her feet in the process. She let out a horrid scream, while crashing down on the gravel of the driveway.

Sakura's body towered over her fallen sister, her hand returned to her side.

The twin sister touched her beaten cheek, immediately feeling shockwaves of pain.

The other twin looked down on her sister, eyes turned to hard emerald candy, "does it hurt?"

"Of coarse it does, you just hit me!-"her hazel eyes narrowed at her sister, "Your going to be sorry, you did that!"

"I really don't care," my voice became emotionless. I was though with her mouth, and I was though with being so helpless around her. I just wanted my sister to respect, maybe even love me.

My lips curved up into smirk, while looking down at her sister, "How does it feel, to be so small."

Her sister's hazel eyes narrowed, "You will never be better than me! You hear me! You will never be!"

I really wanted to hit her again; I just wanted to mess up her pretty little face up. But when I looked down on her, stumbling on the ground, a chilling thought passed my mind, 'I was just like Ai.'

My emerald eyes widened, at the realization of what I have become. I was just like Ai.

I let anger judge my mind, and I lowered myself to hurt another person. Even know she was my sister, and I hated everything that she stood for, I hurt her, like she hurt me verbally.

Does this make me the right to feel better about myself?

Does that give me the right, to punch her, because I hate her?

She hated me, but never punched me?

'… does that make me worse then her?'

--

I walked silently away from my sister, head held in shame. I have become something that I feared.

I have become my sister.

Ignoring the screams from Ai, I walked in the doorway, to see mother in the kitchen.

My eyes casted gloomy on her figure, her emerald eyes were glaring at mine. Mother's stern look on her face made me feel like, I was a nobody again.

"What did you do?," her cold voice shot through the silent house.

I didn't respond, but held my head low.

"Why is your sister screaming out there?," she inched her way towards me, fists clenched to her sides.

"I..h-hit her," I choked out to her.

"You did what?!" mother stormed up to me, and got into my face.

My body seemed to tremble in her presence. Even know she was my mother, she scared me. She made me feel so small, and so useless. I just wanted to cry, but then she would tell me, that I looked stupid.

"Answer me, when I am talking to you, and look at me!" her strict voice, made me shudder, while my eyes nervously meet hers.

"I- h..hit her," I shuddered out.

Mother's emerald eyes narrowed at me, I could see the fire in them. Her body seemed to shake, she clenched her fists tighter.

"Why did you do that?!" she spat.

"I- I don't know," My head lowered, voice turned into a whisper.

"So, you just hit your sister, for no good reason!- her hand flew up, whipping my chin up, "and I told you to look at me!"

My body shook; I was never so scared of mother in my whole life.

"If that's the case, then you deserve it too," My emerald eyes widened, 'what!"

Before, I could even so much move a muscle, Mother's hand came down on my cheek. A pain surged through my body, as I stumbled back.

"You like that!-" While, I was stumbling back, her hand clenched on the neck of my hoodie, "You learned your lesson, you little brat!"

Her hand pulled me back to her, "You good for nothing daughter!"

Her hand met my other cheek. I winced at the pain that tugged at my cheek. Tears welded up in my eyes, mother never hit me before.

"Mother, stop it!" I cried out, struggling against her grasp.

--

Ai slowly got off the ground, recovering from the punch. It hurt like hell, and it was defiantly going to bruise over. She held her hand up to her wound, stroking it.

'Damn, Sakura hits hard,' the twin winced, when she touched her bruise.

"Mother, stop it!" a voice cried out in the house.

Ai's head shot up at the sudden noise, "Sakura?"

A sickening scream was heard from inside the house. The twin's hazel eyes widened, 'what the hell.'

She dashed into the house, without even thinking about it.

Her eyes fixated on an image on the ground, under her mother. A body hunched over in pain, holding their ribs. Her pink hair hung loosely around her hidden face. Mother stood over the helpless girl, nudging her with her foot, "have you had enough?"

"mo- mother?" her body froze up at the scene.

Mother looked up at her beloved daughter, mostly at the black and blue mark on her face, "awe, it's a shame; she did that to your face."

Ai's eyes were glued on me, "what did you do to her?"

"I taught her lesson, dear," a sweet smile appeared on her face.

"But mother-," she backed up, "what have you done."

"What you mean-," she stepped over the injured girl, "I did this for you."

"But I didn't want this!" the twin pointed to me.

"The girl had it coming!" Mother looked down on me, her own daughter, as a disgrace.

--

I was in complete pain, my whole body ached. Mostly my ribs did, from mother kicking me there. It hurt so bad, tears streamed down my face.

'I can't stay here,-' I thought, 'I need to get out of here!'

**So it was kind of short, but it will be better. **

**So Sasuke will be in the next chapter!**

**And man!! If someone did that to me, I would kill them. Any who, Sakura's mom has become violent, what a bitch, right?? **

**And does Ai have a change of heart??**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	6. Finally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Thank you for all those people, who read, or review this story!**

**It really brings a smile to my face!**

The pain was unbearable.

My head hurt so badly, and my ribs were screaming out in pain.

I think it is broken.

Sure, my cheeks stung, but it didn't match the pain in my ribs.

One thing is for sure, I needed medical attention now!

I only did the one thing that came in mind, and that was Ai. She was the only person that could help me now. Father was at work, and brother was at a friend's house. My twin was my only savior right now.

I slowly inched my body to the right, where she was still frozen by the doorway. My hand was still securely placed on my rib. I was afraid if, I moved it, mother would kick me again.

But there was only one problem; mother was standing in between us.

"Why, did you do that mother!-" Ai's voice barked up, "you can't do that!"

Mother grinned at her daughter, "its my house, and I can do whatever I please."

"Oh, I get it! Your allowed to beat up your daughter, because its _your house_,-" my twin voice hardened, "You make me sick, mother!"

The person that gave me life grunted, "Don't wear my patience."

Ai's hazel eyes turned to my emerald eyes staring at her. She could tell the fear and the pain in my eyes. Her eyes registered my body trying to struggle against the pain.

Her eyes shot back to mother's emerald eyes, "you know mother, it's funny that you have the same eyes as Sakura's, but I see no love in your eyes, like hers."

Mother hissed at her, like a snake about to capture its prey, "your words mean nothing to me." With that she headed back to the kitchen to finish up the dishes in the sink.

"they never did," Ai's eye saddened, watching her mother's figure go further, and further away from her.

So it's over now (finally)  
I'm beneath  
And I'm crawling out  
On my knees  


I can hear what you said  
Echoing in my head  
I'm losing...myself  
Now I'm cold on the floor  
And I don't care anymore  
Cause its over...it's over

--

I used my free hand, and inched towards my sister. I was never so happy to have her, as a sister, that it brought tears to my eyes.

Ai's noticed my movements, "Sakura," she lunched for me.

"A- Ai," I choked out, against the pain.

She wrapped her arm over my shoulder and the other one my torso area.

"How bad does it hurt?," her eyes locked on my hand on my ribs.

"I think it's broken," my teeth gritted, at the pain.

She stared at me for a minute, and then nodded, "Ok, I going to lift you."

"What?" My eyes widened.

Ai responded by using her left hand, placing it under my thighs, and the other on my back. She gently lifted me up bridal style; I wrapped my left arm around her neck, the other on my rib.

Ai's body sifted towards the door, ready to exit the house.

'Where is she taking me?' my mind ran into over load, it hurt so bad that I couldn't think right. Was Ai carrying me bridal style?!

"Where are you, going!" mother's voice, stopped my sister trying tp walk out the front door.

"I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Why"

Ai's teeth gritted in anger, "her rib is broken."

"She's probably lying," mother hissed.

My sister's head whipped over her right shoulder at her, "just shut the fuck up!"

With that my savior, my sister exited the house.

--

He entered his house in silence, like he always did. School had the power to tire out the ill famous Uchiha heir.

The dark haired teen threw his backpack on a stool, casually walking over to the fridge. His body was carving for food, and just hopefully his numb- skulled brother remember to get groceries.

The teen opened the door to the fridge, peering inside for the grim hope that there was something to eat in this hell hole.

The fridge was almost bear, like always. Only, a half of loaf of bread, two cans of beans, and a rotten banana was visible.

"I'm not eating that," Sasuke mumbled, while scanning the fridge.

So, his brother forgot to get groceries… Again!

The teen groaned in frustrating, slamming the door to the fridge.

"Itachi," the starved teen cut through the silence of the house.

No response.

"Itachi!" he yelled this time.

"what!" someone yelled back at him.

Sasuke could feel his nerves boil underneath, "get your ass out here!"

After a couple moans, and grunts a figure appeared out a darkened room.

The ravened hair teen spun around to meet the gaze of the other man.

"Why isn't there food in that fridge,?-" he pointed a finger at the direction of the fridge, "I gave you money, yesterday to get food."

The man groaned, running a hand though his silky black hair, "don't have to yell, Sasuke. It's morning."

Sasuke huffed, "its five p.m, you dumbass."

"Fine, its five pm, you don't have to yell," his brother inched over to the couch.

The ravened teen stormed over to the older man, "Let me guess, you spent the money on strippers, again!"

"Those were some good stripers," Itachi made a toothy grin.

"I cant believe you! your apposed to be my guardian, and you spent your money on worthless things-" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "and I'm starving!"

His brother narrowed his eyes at his brother, "those aren't worthless things."

The teen rolled his onyx eyes, 'he didn't even resister that I'm hungry.'

Itachi grunted, laying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. His onyx eyes casted on the plaster on the ceiling, "have you visited Uncle Cid, yet?" The older Uchiha felt like it was time to change the subject, before Sasuke got impatience to the point of violence.

The young Uchiha sighed, it looked like he wasn't going to win the argument, frustrated "No, I thought he was out of the hospital, already,"

"Nah, uncle had to stay longer, for more tests,-" Itachi ran a slender hand through his silky black hair, "ever since the car accident, he's all bent up."

Sasuke just stared at his brother, in disappointment. First, the idiot of a brother, can't even get his little brother food, and now he's bringing up his uncle Sid. His uncle was a touchy subject to talk about, not that the younger Uchiha hated him.

Uncle Sid was like a father to him now, after his own father died. The man would come over and care for Itachi and him, when they were too young to care for each other. He was the man that Sasuke could count on, and the only one, who actually got groceries around here.

But since the car accident, Itachi took over as the temporary guardian, which the teen loathed the idea of his brother taking care of anything. Every chance, Sasuke got he would visit his beloved Uncle at the hospital. It always brought a smile on the old man's face, when the teen would visit him.

Right now, it was a perfect time to go visit him, and for one reason.

To. Get. Away. From. Itachi.

Sasuke grunted, while turning to the door, "I'm going out."

"Where to?," the lazy man perked his head up from the couch.

"Hospital," the teen grabbed his coat, and stormed out the door.

I can feel  
Like it's real  
Now I can finally feel  
So I guess it's over now  
And you broke me down somehow  
Now I'm faltering  
I can see - I can be  
I can leave and shut you out  
So I'm leaving now (somehow)

--

I stared out the passenger's window of my sister's yellow volt wagon. Trees, the blue sky, and never-ending rows of houses stared back at me. It was somewhat peaceful looking out the window, knowing that I wasn't near my mother. Even know, my ribs hurt immensely, with every breath I took, I know that I was finally going to a sanctuary.

The hospital.

Ai was in the driver's seat, hands on the wheel, driving down a busy road. Her hands gripped the leather of the steering wheel, eyes bore on the gray road in front of her.

I shifted in my seat, making her look at me, out of the corner of her eyes. She noticed that, when I moved in my seat that my right side, where my broken rib was bumped against the side of the car. I winced at the contact, trying my best to control the pain.

Ai's eyes averted back in front of her, her grip tighten more on the wheel.

'she is in pain, because of me,-' her teeth gritted together, 'I caused her that pain, just because I was a fool.'

She heard could hear my light cries, beside her.

"Don't, worry Sakura, we will be there soon," her voice was cold, because she blamed herself.

I just nodded, and pretend that the pain wasn't that bad, even now it was. I knew, she blamed herself for my situation, but It wasn't her fault that I didn't stand up for myself to mother.

"You know this isn't your fault," I said weakly to her.

Ai's hazel eyes widened, and then narrowed, "Of coarse it is! I had the power to stop it, and I just stood there. I stood there, while you were being beaten." Her eyes began to water.

"What kind of sister am I?" Her voice choked out.

"Ai," My emerald eyes widened, she was literally pouring her heart out to me.

Tears escaped her eyes, "I know that I wasn't the greatest sister. Hell, I was probably the worse."

My own emerald eyes casted downward at the rim of my jeans.

"I shunned you, I despised you, and I made you feel like you are now,-" Tears fell down on her green polo, "… I did it because I was jealous of you."

I looked upward at her, eyes bigger than planets, 'Ai jealous of me?'

"You were always father's favorite, and I was the child, he never wanted. I wanted to be his daughter, but all I got was a go-away. So, I turned to mother, at first it was so good to have someone to turn to, but her warm smile turned into a wicked grin. She made me have hatred in my heart, because she said that you were the reason that father and she were unhappy," her eyes hardened.

"I believed her, every word that came out of her mouth, I believed," Ai used her right hand to wipe away her tears.

I glanced out at the window, "you know all I ever wanted was your respect, and its sad that I finally get it, when I'm broken."

Ai's words choked out, "Yo- you wanted my respect?"

"More than anything,' My eyes casted on hers.

My sister frowned, "it is a shame." Her voice became weak.

I noticed the sadness in her voice, and I didn't want her to hurt anymore, "but… in some way, I am glad this happened. You and I talking like this… It was nice."

Ai didn't say anything, but looked out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry about me, sis. I'll heal, and I'll get better,-" My lips curved in a weak smile, "knowing that you're here, with me makes all the difference."

A weak smile tugged at her lips, too.

Underneath  
As I slowly drown  
Finally  
I can hear what you said  
Echoing in my head  
I'm losing...myself  
I'm shaking deep inside  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I need somewhere to hide  
Away cause I am healing

**SO, here the sixth chapter. I wanted this chapter to be a sisterly bond here, where Sakura and AI finally make up. Also, I wanted to go deeper in Sasuke's life. **

**Sorry it took so long, because I'm getting a job in the medical field, and you got to do a lot of prep for it. But I finally finished the chapter. **

**I based this chapter off a song that inspired me. It called Finally- Trust company. It's a really good song, and if you haven't heard it, I highly recommend you, to hear it. **

**But ya this chapter turned out in a song fic. Did it turn out nice? Or did I just swear it up, with the lyrics in it? **

**Idk, I thought they would be nice, with the chapter, and threw in something new! **

**But the next chapter will be normal, and Sasuke is going to the hospital, like Sakura is. Hmmm, I wonder? Lol, anyway stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	7. Don't let Ai speak for you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Uncle Cid is someone I made up.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I just love you guys!! **

When he arrived at the hospital, he was soaked. Who knew it was going to rain, when Sasuke was walking to the hospital, and who knew his day could possibly get any worse!

First, he had to write an essay on someone, who he didn't know anything about, and he wasn't the social type.

Second, Itachi! Itachi! And Itachi!

Third, he was soaked from head to toe from rain. His black shirt was drenched, and pants felt like weights on him.

The teenage growled lowly, cursing himself for his situation.

"If Itachi would have just got some damn groceries, this would have not happened," the Uchiha muttered under his breathe.

His drenched clothes didn't help the hospital lobby, where a big puddle was forming under him. Sasuke grunted, trying to hold up his rain- soaked up pants.

Sasuke looked up, and noticed the front desk that was just straight in front of him. His hands held up his pants, while he walked, so the pants wouldn't drip everywhere. But the front door was littered with puddles, so that was a failure. His sneakers that contained an inch of water in them squeaked, when he walked up to the office. If someone was trying to sleep near the lobby, those shoes would be their nightmare.

The nurse noticed the youth walking up to her office… and she noticed the long trail of water behind him. This made the woman scowl at the boy, 'great the lobby looks more like a swimming pool.'

But she forced a smile, when the boy approached the desk, "how may I help you?"

Sasuke grunted in response, "I'm here to see my Uncle."

"In those clothes?" her brown eyes narrowed at the puddle forming under him.

"No," The boy hissed at her, picking up on the hostile nurse's attitude. "I need to borrow some clothes."

The nurse rolled her eyes, "well the only clothes, we have around here are patient gowns."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the idea of wearing those stupid gowns, but what the heck was he apposed to wear. He defiantly not going to go around naked, even know the woman staff probably didn't mind.

"Fine," He sighed in defeat. "I guess I wear that stuff thing."

The nurse didn't say anything, but went to the back of the office. After a long couple of minutes, she came back with a gown in her hand.

"Here you are," the women threw the gown in the youth's face.

--

It took 3 hours to fix my broken ribs. Three freaking hours! But at least I wasn't awake for it. I was so sacred, when they put me in the surgery room. A bone chilling feeling surged through me. I didn't know what was worse, having a broken rib or being in a surgery room.

I downright hated the idea of being in a hospital. It was so scary, because everyone is in pain in here. You don't know when someone was going to die around you. That's why I was shaking in my hospital bed. I could see the metal that held my in the bed start to tremble. Someone else noticed too.

"Don't be sacred, sweetie," a raspy voice on the right of me, startled me. My emerald eyes darted over to a older man that shared the room with me. He was looking at me, with a warm smile on his face. His hair, what was left of it, was white. His face looked pretty beat up, possible from an accident.

"what's your name, little girl?" the older man scooted his body upward, so that he was in a sitting position.

I didn't want to response to him, because I didn't know him at all. I never talked to strangers.

"Its ok, my name's Cid," his lips were still curved into a smile.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to say my name, "Sakura." My voice came out weak, a effect still from the surgery.

"What a pretty name Sakura," the man let out a hearty yawn. "Didn't get much sleep, since you caused such wreckage.

"I'm S- sorry," I stuttered out.

"Its ok, its bound to happen. Heck! It's a hospital. Everyone was worried about you, you know? You looked in bad shape," His eyes lowered down on the wrapping on my ribs. "You still look in bad shape. "

"I feel better," I said weakly. It didn't hurt to breathe anymore, and the pain on my rib was almost gone. It was when I moved in the bed that I could still feel a hint of pain.

"That's good," he head turned to the door. "I'm waiting to see if, my nephew going to visit me. Its been a couple days, since he seen me, so he should be coming."

"Nephew?" I asked the older man.

"Ya, he's about your age probably," His head turned to me. "Actually you probably know him, His name's Sasuke."

--

He walked into the door, cursing under his breath, "Stupid nurse, Stupid hospital, Stupid gown." His eyes scanned the light blue gown on him. It didn't fit him at all, not to mention it looked ridiculous on him.

"what are you wearing that, boy?" a raspy voice welcomed him in the room.

His head shot up at his Uncle, a wide grin spread across the man.

"Hell boy, If I knew you liked wearing dresses. I would have bought you one for your birthday," the man let out a raspy chuckle.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, "It's nice to see you too, uncle."

The man face gleamed at his nephew, "You look pretty."

"Shut up! It was raining, and my clothes got soaked, and ya, you get the point," the youth took a seat on a chair at the edge of his uncle's bedside, beside a plastic curtain divider.

--

My mind freaked, 'Sasuke's here! Sasuke's here!'

At least I put a curtain up between the uncle and I. Just maybe, If I was quiet enough, they wont notice me. I could see Sasuke's back against the plastic. My hands began to tremble, as did the bed.

'Just calm down, Sakura. He doesn't know, you're here," my mind tried to relax my body.

I heard footsteps walk into my room, and then a voice, "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Ai?" I heard Sasuke's voice response back.

My heart seemed to stop beating, oh why did Ai have to show up. 'Curse her! she better not rat me out, where I am."

"Hi Sasuke-kun, its weird to see you here. Actually, I just got some munchies for Sakura. "

So, that's were my twin ran off to. I was wondering, where she would have gone. I thought she might of left, and went home, I wish she did!

"Sakura?" he said in confusion.

I stopped breathing, heck! I forgot how to breathe.

"Ya silly, she's right behind you," her voice perked up, and her footsteps were nearing the curtain.

'Don't you do it, Ai,' Her footsteps were closer, 'DON'T!!'

Whoosh! The sound of the certain made, when she pulled it back to revel me to the room.

My emerald eyes widened, Sasuke was starring at me, from the right. My twin was smiling brightly at the end of my bed, and the uncle looked at me, warmly.

I think I'm going to faint.

"Oi, Sakura! I got you some chips," Ai's voice alerted me back to my senses. My eyes darted to her, while she walked over to my side, which some potato chips.

"I got you original, your favorite!" I ignored her, and shifted my eyes to the Uchiha, who was starring at me.

"Boy! Its rude to stare at a pretty girl like that," his uncle teased him.

He ignored him, "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"I…er… um" I couldn't possible tell him the truth.

Ai caught on quickly, "… She got… attacked by dogs."

My eyes widened, could my sister be that dumb?

"Dogs?" the teen lifted a black eyebrow. His eyes scanned to my rib, "dogs did that to your rib?"

My words were gone, so my dumb sister talked for me, "They were big dogs!"

Sasuke eyed me up, not taking in a word that my twin said. Probably, because her words made no sense, but hey, I was willing to run with it.

I nodded quickly.

The Uchiha looked up to Ai, "and why do you have a bruised cheek, and so does Sakura?"

My twin nervously laughed, "er… I fell down the stairs."

"And Sakura?" His eyes shifted from mines to hers.

"She fell down them too," She explained. "We fell down together."

"So, you were attacked by dogs, and then fell down the stairs together?" the Uncle raised a white eyebrow.

"What can you say! Were klutz, and those were some meanie dogs," Ai smiled brightly.

My eyes narrowed, 'thank you, Ai for making me look like a moron.'

Sasuke's eyes rested on my narrowed ones, 'I don't know what your hiding, Sakura Haruno. But I will find out."

**So, here is Chapter 7. I hope you liked it, as much as I liked writing it. I figure I would put some happy/ funny moments in here, since the latest chapters were not. **

**SO, Sasuke not believing a word out of Ai's mouth. I don't blame him, she's dumb. LOL Anyway the next chapter will be more of Sasuke and Sakura. Maybe, a little more funny moments from Ai? **

_Also in progress. _

_rated: I haven't gave it a rating yet, but it probably going to be mature. _

_Grey: A vampire story about a girl named Amelia, who is a thousand year old vampire. She lives a life of war with humans, and the ever growning presence of blood lust. All of her human life, she loved everything about the sunlight. But at the age of 17, it was taken away from her, and know she lives in darkness. Amelia is loyal to the master, who is the leader of the vampire. But she is still has a heart for human that leads her to questions her race. _

This is not a Naruto story, but my own original story. Its a project that I'm doing on the side of my other Naruto Stories. Since, this story is my own story, and not based on anything, I'm not putting on fanfaction.

But, if your interested in reading Grey. I will let you read it, but you have to follow the rules, Ok?

1: send me a email. In the email, subject it as Grey, and then clarify in the email that you want to read it.

2: Do not, in any way, steal the story. I will find out, (i have my ways) So, DONT steal.

I'll send you a email back, with the story. It will be in chapters, so it wont be the whole story in one.

-- thank you


	8. mother is my nightmare

**I do not own Naruto **

**Thank you for all the reviews! - **

**Well school started up for me, so updates may take later… ok? But I'll try my best to keep up with you folks. **

Have you ever thought that if, you died no one would care? No one would remember you, and your face would be forgotten. Over the years, your name long gone to the ones who didn't care.

Would I be long forgotten?

My emerald eyes lazily woke up from my slumber. It was hard to resister the room, since the light flooded my eyes. But after a while, the familiar beige square of the hospital starred back at me. I used my right hand, and messaged the corner of my now waken eyes. This was the first morning, where I actually got some sleep, without the pain in my ribs.

A light snoring flooded the room, as my eyes darted to the source. It was just the uncle sleeping in his bed, with his cracked old lips open. His long silvery beard gleamed off the light in the room.

I had forgotten that I was alone.

"Your awake," a raspy velvet voice rang out in the silent room.

Yet, again my eyes darted to the source of the voice.

I gasped, when my eyes meet his. Emerald eyes meet onyx eyes, and I could feel my cheeks burning up. Sasuke sat on a leather chair, by the end of my bed. His eyes bore into mine, while his face remained calm. He was no longer wearing his gown, but a normal black t-shirt, that I couldn't help seeing his muscles cling to his shirt. His legs lay comfortable in his black sweatpants.

"How long have you been here?" my eyes might have bulged out of my eyes sockets right now.

Sasuke yawned, "for a while, you where out for two days."

I shuttered, "two days?"

"Ya, they put you on some heavy pain killers that put you right to sleep," His eyes never left mine.

"Oh," I used my right hand on the side bars to leverage me up, so that I could sit. But my body was still weak from the medicine, and the lack of me eating properly.

Before, I could even try to attempt again, Sasuke walked over to my right side of the bed.

"Your still weak, Let me do it," his velvet voice was a blessing from the gods. I swear, I probably looked like a tomato right now, from my blushing.

"Ok," I choked out, not wanting to pass up the moment that his hands would be on me.

His left arm wrapped around my back, and his right hand gripped my right arm. Sasuke's grip was tight, but in a way calm at the same time. I could feel him pulling my weak body up with his left arm. To him, I probably felt like nothing in his arms. But to me, He felt like everything to me.

Sasuke released his arms from me, making me whimper at the loss. I wanted him to touch me again, I wanted to feel him next to me.

"Thank you," I said weakly, disappointment flooded my voice, while I watched him return to his chair.

He looked at me calmly, and then looked out the window of the hospital. The light from the window danced off his pale skin, I gasped at the sight. He looked like a beautiful angel that was sent to me.

"What really happened to you, Sakura?" His jaw tightened up, his lips pressed into a straight line.

My eyes widened, _'does he know? No! he can't! He can't know the truth.'_

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly, while fiddling with a pink lock that stuck to my cheek.

He turned his head to look me in the eyes, his onyx eyes burned into mine. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I highly doubt that a dog attached you, and you fell down the stair with your sister. Your dumb like your sister," His voice raised in anger.

I looked away from his hard gaze, "that's was happened." My emerald eyes bore into the sleeping uncle, "and why do you care about me anyway?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but glared at me. My eyes returned to his hard glare, "You hardly even know me."

"Than its none of my business," his eyes darted back at the window.

I looked down to my weak hands that lay on my stomach area. "Your right, its none of your business," I said weakly.

A part of me wanted to tell him the truth, but that little voice in my head echoed in my head. "protect mother," it said, I mean I still loved mother. I still wanted mother to be my mother, but I couldn't shake what happened that day. Those angry fists bearing into me, her stern eyes gazing at me.

She was my mother, and my worst nightmare.

--

A couple hours later…

Sasuke was still here, not that I mind.

He was now sitting by his uncle, who was eating the nasty hospital food. The Uchiha held the spoon up to his elderly uncle. That was something on my list that I would never eat. Nasty ground up peas, and carrots. Heck! I still had teeth, so why in the world are they treating me like I didn't.

"Boy, stop food spooning me! I can do it myself" the old uncle wiped the spoon out of his hand. For an old person, he was pretty quick.

"whatever," Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

I snickered at the moment; Sasuke looked cute when he was annoyed.

I poked around the nasty ground up peas, letting out a huge sigh. '_Can't I get anything better than this_,' I sharply stabbed the plate.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Cid raspy voice shouted.

My eyes casted upward lazily, probably another nurse checking up on us. It was really annoying that every hour they would see if I'm ok. Like I could get hurt laying in a hospital bed!?

A woman with long pink hair, emerald eyes, a pink rain coat flooded into the room. _"That's not a nurse, that's my mother!_' I starred at her horrified.

"Sakura!" she ran over to my bedside, flinging her arm around me. "Are you ok?"

I gasped at her hands touching me, those filthy hands that beat the crap out of me a couple of days ago. This made me struggle, with her grasp.

She noticed my struggling, and whispered in my ear, more like hissing, "don't make a scene."

I stopped struggling, and starred hopelessly at Sasuke, who was starring at us.

"I'm so glad, your ok!" Mother let go of me, and pulled up a chair. "when I found out, I was worried."

Sasuke looked at me strangely, and then spoke, "why did you wait three days then to see her?"

Mother's fake warm smile disappeared, "I was away on work." Her voice was little venom to my ears. She turned to meet the young teen's face, "and who are you?"

He looked at me, as I was panicking in my mind. I wonder if, it showed on my face.

"Sasuke," his eyes bore into my mother's. "I'm a friend of Sakura's."

Mother looked at me happily, "you never told me, you had a guy friend."

I nodded weakly, trying to please mother the best I could.

Mother looked at me, warm smile returned to her face. Only mother, and I know it was fake.

Her hand came up, and stroked my pink hair, "He was put away Sakura, no ones going to hurt you."

"he?" I choked out, what was she talking about.

"Your father," she said warmly.

**Ok, That's the eighth chapter! Review would be nice! **

**Sakura's father?! What the hell? What is that mother planning? And will Sasuke learn the secret in time, or will time come untimely for Sakura. **

**Tune in for the next chapter!!**


	9. the warning, before the storm

**A/N- thank you all for reviewing painful emerald eyes! Thank you all for the support and reviews -**

**Introducing… chapter 09: Painful emerald eyes. **

**The warning, before the storm **

-X-X-X-X

_Recap…_

_Mother looked at me, warm smile returned to her face. Only mother, and I know it was fake._

_Her hand came up, and stroked my pink hair, "He was put away Sakura, no ones going to hurt you."_

"_he?" I choked out, what was she talking about._

"_Your father," she said warmly._

-X-X-X-X

The pain in my eyes exploded, out of my sockets. A huge lump in my throat cut of my already dry voice. It was like I was in a nightmare, and I was never going to wake up!

'Father!' My mind screamed out, in pain. The pupils in my eyes grew within every passing second, this wasn't happened. It had to be a dream, A nightmare. I shut my eyes tightly, maybe it I open them again, I will be back to reality.

But I could still free mother's dainty hand in my pink hair. It made my belly turn, feeling her wretched grasp on me. I feel like I was betraying, everything that I wanted to stand for, not pushing her away.

Instead, she came closer. Embracing me, like I was a lost child that was just found. At this moment, I wish I was still lost.

"Its going to be ok, Sakura," her false warm voice, made my body tense up. Her hand was still resting on my hair, lightly stroking it. The arm that beat me, was tightened around my waist.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'm here," her hot breath tickled my pale neck.

I could feel the blood drain from my face. To the outside world, I probably looked like an albino child, right now. My hands trembled on the bed, mostly in fear.

Sasuke looked at me, with confused eyes, while his face remained calm. I know he could here my mother's fake preach. My panic eyes darted over to his, only to catch his big hand curl into fists by his sides. His eyes no longer was confused, but smoldered into anger.

I know he wanted to say something, but his lips tensed into a straight line. His uncle beside him, looked over at us. His face was calm, emotionless, but It was like I could read his mind.

'Your father did that to you,' I could feel him speaking to me though his mind. But I wanted so badly to decline that, I wanted to be the one to be strong. Above all, I wanted to save my father!

"Father," the lump in my throat seemed to relax itself.

Mother released her grip on me, still standing on the edge of the bedside, "It's over, Sakura"

In translation, 'there was no hope left for me.' I shuttered at the thought, and ripped my eyes away from Sasuke's glare.

"But.. but," I slowly shook my head, shutting my eyes. There was no way, I was going to accept this!

"It's over" She repeated, this time her voice was more tense. "He was put away for life."

My emerald eyes shot open to meet her hard green candy eyes.

"What!" This time, I gained more confidence; the lump in my throat didn't even matter anymore.

My mind flew into a pain fit. Was Father ok? Where was father? What had mother told the police to make her believe them?

Only one person knew the truth other then me.

"Where's Ai?" I looked around the room panicking. "I want Ai!"

"She's not here," Mother said in a stern voice.

"Where is she," My voice died down a little bit, maybe just maybe she got help.

Mother didn't respond, her lips crooked into a devilish smile. This sent chills down my spine, was had she done? My breathing hardened sharply, hands clenched the bed sheets.

Sasuke was blind to see her insane look, his glare burned within me. He was so blind to see the light that was right in front of him.

I heard him get up from his chair dramatically, the back slammed into the wall harshly. My eyes darted over to his stone tensed body, fists still clenched to his sides.

"I'm leaving," I heard him muttered. His back turned to me, while the last grim hope escaped me. His back was turned to me, like everyone else's was.

Please turn around, and save me!

-X-X-X-X

_2 hours earlier…_

Her legs swung aimlessly, while her hands clenched the metal bars of the swing. Her hazel eyes casted downward to the dirt gravel under her, while slowly swaying on the swing.

The park was the only place that Ai knew that she could think alone. Hospitals always freaked her out, and seeing her twin like that made her grew even more depressed. After all, it was her fault that Sakura was in the hospital.

She let out a long sigh, using one of her long legs to kickoff the ground to get the swing going faster. Her long pretty auburn hair flowed gracefully with the wind.

'It's all my fault that she's in there,' her hazel eyes casted up to the clouds. 'Why was I so reckless.'

The clouds from above gazed down at her, in a disapproving gesture. It looked like it was about to rain, but it wasn't like AI was going anywhere.

Where would she go? Defiantly not to her house, it was too soon to see to face mother. She might be reckless again, and charge at her. Next time, Ai might not be so lucky, or she would have a next time.

She grunted, kicking a little rock with her tennis shoes, 'Mother doesn't scare me.' Ai knew that was a lie, as she let out a sigh.

'I'm so pathetic,' she bit her bottom lip. 'I couldn't even beat up a leaf.'

Ai's slender legs hoped of the lonely swing, while the clouds above seem to growl. Storm was about to break out, and it was something she didn't want to stick around for. Not the rain, but the lightening, idea made her narrow shoulder tense.

She walked silently down the shadowy sidewalk. Any second now, the clouds were going to break. Her pace increased, it was just a short walk to the hospital.

Cars whooshed past her, making her glance from the sidewalk to the road. Her eyes casted on the black road, while tightening her yellow scarf around her neck. But she couldn't shake a weird feeling deep down inside of her. It scared her, why she had this weird feeling. It was like a feeling that someone was watching her every move.

Just to make sure, the auburn haired teen scanned around her. Her legs stopped walking, 'nothing to be afraid of.' Her eyes darted quickly from left to right. Nothing was seem, to the left of her was local shops. To the right was the road with a few cars buzzing by.

Nothing to worry about.

Ai smiled embarrassing, 'See got myself freaked out for nothing.'

Until, big strong hands clomped down on her narrow shoulders. Her pupils grew in panic, while her body froze under its grasp.

She forgot to look behind her, until it was to late.

-X-X-X-X

_Present time_…

"Did you hear, what happened dear?" a soft angelic voice broke the silence of the kitchen.

The young violet teen at the sink, merely shifted her gaze to her mother's. A sturdy plate was in her hand, as well as a old rag.

"What happened, momma?" Her quiet voice answered back, not really caring about what was about to come. Probably about family affair, and she already heard about that a million times. Not like her cousin, Neji hasn't told her, about bad blood in the family.

"Guess what, I heard!" Her mother was always a gossiper. It was probably nothing, maybe someone got engaged, or became a couple. Nothing to special came out of her mother's mouth.

Her mother took a seat by the kitchen table, "I don't know if, I should be telling you this, tho." Her voice strained in pain, it wasn't nothing.

This caught Hinata's attention, "Tell me."

"Its hard to take in, even I had a hard time dealing with the news," her mother shook her head, causing her light purple hair to dance around the frame of her face.

"Just tell me," the teen grew impatient. "I can handle it"

"You have no idea how serious, what I am going to tell you," Hinata's mother warned the teen.

The violet angelic face of the teen turned into a hard gaze, "Please… tell me."

Mother sighed, and then cleared her throat, "Today, I heard from the anbu black Ops that…."

"That," Hinata's encouraged her mother to continue.

"Sakura's father was arrested today, for child abuse," her voice strained.

The plate from her dainty hands dropped to the floor, crashing to the ground in a thundering noise. The teen gripped the counter in disbelief, pale angel eyes grew to panic.

Someone knew the truth.

**Ok, that's the ninth chapter. I hope you enjoyed, as much as I did typing it. **

**I really wanted to put Hinata in this chapter, since she hadn't been in here for away. Plus, I wanted to explain why Ai hadn't been in the last chapter. **

**Questions… what happened to Ai? What will Sakura to now, knowing her father is in jail, and Ai is in trouble? Will Hinata help her best friends? Will Sasuke always be blinded by the lies?**

**In the next chapter… The silence is Broken!**


	10. The truth buried within her eyes

**I do not own Naruto,**

**Caution: this chapter contains mild language. I warned you!**

A/ N- hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the wait, school and work is taking all my time up.

_Recap…_

_Mother sighed, and then cleared her throat, "Today, I heard from the anbu black Ops that…."_

"_That," Hinata's encouraged her mother to continue. _

"_Sakura's father was arrested today, for child abuse," her voice strained. _

_The plate from her dainty hands dropped to the floor, crashing to the ground in a thundering noise. The teen gripped the counter in disbelief, pale angel eyes grew to panic. _

_Someone knew the truth. _

-x-x-x-x

Mother left an hour ago, but I could still feel her strong presence near me. Her rosy perfume still lingered in the little room, making my stomach churn. It was all because of her that my heart was heavy.

My emerald eyes looked panicked as I searched around the room.

'Where is Ai?'My eyes shifted quickly out the window. It felt like the world seemed to fade away, and I was left in the darkness of what was there before. I was all alone now, but inside my head I was screaming for help.

Water dew formed around my foggy eyes, but I didn't care if I was crying. It was better than feeling nothing, I needed some way to release my pain.

My feebly hands clutched the white bed sheets, tightly. Bundles of cloths seeped through the cracks of my fingers. I squeezed my eye lids shut, and tried to disappear.

'It is all my fault that Ai is in danger!' A tear rolled down my cheek.

'It's my fault that father is in jail_!' _Another rolled down.

'Everything is my fault!' The tears kept coming.

And what was I going to do about it.

X-X-X-X-X

Heaven's tears poured down his already drenched hair, but at this moment he didn't give a damn. His body was too numb from his anger that he couldn't feel the rain. Sasuke's hands curled into fist at his sides, his eyes dark as midnight black.

'How could I be so stupid?' His footsteps grew heavier on the pavement. 'It was so obvious that Sakura was being abused.'

Sasuke's teeth gritted together, 'and I just stood there clueless.'

He walked in silence on a sidewalk. The sound of his gritting teeth was the only thing he could hear. The roads were almost deserted from cars, but every once in a while a lone car would drive passed. The rain collected on the roads making it accident prone. Sasuke's hardened eyes searching ahead of himself, his thoughts deep in thought.

He hated himself for not realizing it before. Sasuke saw the way her emerald eyes shone with fear, when someone would approach her. He thought it was because she was shy, but he was wrong. The Uchiha watched her flinch, when someone would touch her. He thought it was Sakura's insecurity.

Sasuke let out a growl of frustration at himself, while digging his hands in his drenched pockets. The silence of the day was almost welcoming to his anger. It gave him time to think, and he was used to be alone. It was the only way he could find salvation.

The sound of a lone car from afar echoed in his ears. The car was going pretty fast from the sound it made over a puddle of water. The sound of water splashed all over the sidewalk. Sasuke tried to ignore the reckless car, but it was coming up fast. The wheels screeched towards him making him grow aware of the car. Sasuke kept walking; he knew actually whose car it was from the screechy sound it made when the brakes was slammed.

The car kept beside him, keeping up the young Uchiha's pace. A man popped his head out of the driver's window of his black Mercedes. "What the hell are you doing walking in the rain?" the man yelled at Sasuke. "Hasn't anyone told you, you could catch a cold?"

Sasuke didn't look over; he didn't want to get angrier by looking at the man.

"Fuck off, Itachi" he muttered loud enough that his older brother could hear him in the car. The brakes on the car slammed down, and the door to the Mercedes flew open.

"Don't you give me this shit Sasuke! I've been looking for you everywhere! I went to the hospital, and Cid said you just left without saying where you were going!" Itachi stormed up to his brother using his hand to catch Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke's arm jerk back, "Don't touch me! And since when did you give a damn about me!"

His older brother's black eyes widened taking offense to his younger brother words. The rain poured down on both of them in the middle of the sidewalk.

"But Sasuke…" his voice trailed off, his words choked in his mouth.

"But nothing Itachi," the younger Uchiha walked away from his brother. Itachi's eyes hardened, "You get in the car right now. I am your guardian, and you do what I say, now!"

Before Sasuke could respond to him, his older brother already had him by the waist, and was dragging him to the passenger's door.

--

Sasuke struggled with the fastened seat belt around his waist in the moving car. Itachi's black eyes watched him struggle, "Don't even try, I fastened that tight."

The younger Uchiha grunted looking around for the release button, but when he found it, there was a fastened on the seat belt.

"What the hell," Sasuke grunted. "Why did you put a lock on it?"

"It was the only way to keep you still," Itachi gave him a weak laugh. "It's proving wonders, isn't it?"

"You're stupid," Sasuke's narrowed eyes shot up at his brother.

"And smart," Itachi smiled at his success, while taking a left turn at an intersection.

The teen let out a grunt of frustration, while turning his eyes back to the rain soaked window. He was still not in the mood to be dealing with his brother, but it didn't ease his anger. "I'm not in the mood for this," he muttered, looking out the window.

"You want to talk about it," Itachi turned down the hard metal music that played in the CD player, down.

"No," Sasuke grunted. "I just want to get out of this car."

"No can do, unless you tell me what's your problem," To back up his threat, he locked the doors.

Sasuke sighed in frustration, "I'll tell you, if you agree to never talk to me again."

"I don't know brother, I just love to torment you," the older Uchiha's lips turned into a smirk.

"Do you want to know, or not," Sasuke shot him a glare.

Itachi's smirk disappeared, "yes."

He inhaled, and sharply exhaled, his mind raced to think of what to tell him. "I have a problem with certain person."

"Is it a girl," Itachi shot him a glance.

"No," Sasuke blurted out.

"Oh my god, it is a girl isn't it" the older Uchiha smiled in delight. "Thank god, I was starting to think you were gay."

The teen glared, "ok, I'm defiantly not telling you, now."

"No, No! I want to hear. Pleassse, I promise to not interrupt again." The man pleaded with the teen.

Sasuke's glare still didn't disappear, "well before I was rudely interrupted. I was going to say I have a problem with a certain person, and I intend to solve my problems."

"I don't get what you're saying," Itachi cocked his head. "You have problems with a girl, and you plan to solve them."

His eyes widened, and his head wiped towards Sasuke, "If this has to do with your virginity, then don't do it! Virginity is holy, don't ruin it over some girl… unless she is hot. Is she hot?"

Sasuke's black eyes twitched, "what the hell, Itachi. You're perverted, and no, this has nothing to with that."

"Oh, so she's not hot," Itachi's head turned back to the road.

His eyes twitched more, "you are the worst person to talk to, and I thought you said no interruptions."

"Sorry!! Shutting up! This is me shutting up, right now. At this exact moment." Itachi's voice bounced around the sporty car.

"Anyway," Sasuke sighed, "I don't have problems with her, it's the people around her. I don't know why, but I don't like them. I mean she's always sad, and looks sacred all the time. When, I look into her eyes, and I don't know, I just want to save her."

Itachi's glanced at his brother, 'Sasuke, since when did you become like this.' He watched his brother ramble on about this girl. Her hair color, her emerald eyes, the ways she smiled, and the way she looks at his brother. This was a side of Sasuke, he never known.

"I found out the hard way, about her," Sasuke's hands shook in anger. "I will kill that bastard."

Itachi grinned, "Sasuke are you meaning to say that this girl is being… abused." He had trouble saying the last word; the word gave him chills down his spine.

Sasuke's didn't respond to question, "He will pay for hurting her. I'm going to solve her problems."

The older man slammed the breaks on, and parked in front of a restaurant. Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's left shoulder, "Sasuke, who are you talking about?"

"Sakura's father," his hands molded into fist.

"Sakura Haruno's father?" He asked.

"Ya, how'd you know her name," Sasuke's eyes looked up pleading with Itachi's.

"Her father works me, down at the office. He talks about her all the time," Itachi's face swirled in confusion. "Do you even know what you're saying, Sasuke? Haru is a nice man,"

"Don't judge a book by its cover. He hurts her! I've seen the bruises he gave her," Sasuke shouted in anger at his brother. "Even Sakura's mom said he did it."

"Haru is a nice man! He's the top salesperson at the office, and works hard. He's always working, and never leaves the office."

Sasuke's eyes widened, 'never leaves his work. If he's never home, than how! Sakura's mother even said he did it, but … but."

"_It's over, Sakura," _ Sakura's mother stern voice echoed in his ears. The fear in Sakura's eyes, when she said that, it was almost painful. The fear in her eyes, when she looked at her mother, Sasuke's eyes widened. He wasn't blind at all, the truth was hidden in plain sight. The truth was buried in her painful emerald eyes.

'Sakura…' His eyes hardened, ' I understand now, you were trying to tell me. I just had to look at your eyes.'

"Itachi! Turn around now! "Sasuke shouted at his brother.

--

It was cold, colder than necessary in a room. The floors were hard damp cement. The floors was damp, due to the dark substance that poured out of her gut wound, while a girl laid on the drenched her white blouse top, and formed a damp puddle around her.

There was little lighting the dark room. A single ceiling lamp hung above her, sending eerie shadows in the room. There were no windows, but a single metal wide door. It looked more like a dungeon than a room.

Her hazel eyes sluggish open slowly; it had been hours since she was last awake. Her head hurt from lack of blood from her wound. Pain shot from her wound, as her hand clenched the spot.

'Where am I,' Ai searched the dark room. 'Where is everybody.'

Her wound bled more on her hand, 'I don't remember how I got this.'

She raised her hand up to the light, to faintly she the red substances on her hand.

"I'm bleeding to death," she said weakly.

**So, there is the 10****th**** chapter, sorry for the wait. I was busy. But here it is like I promised. **

**Sasuke's finally figured out the truth. What will Sakura do to save the ones she loves? Ai is slowly dying, will someone be there in time, before its too late!**

**In the next chapter! Sasuke and Itachi team up! Junto, Sakura's brother will finally come into the story. Hinata will come into the next chapter, with a special quest!!! And will Sakura be the one to save Ai's life. **

**Thank you all for the reviews. I love you, people!!!!**


	11. Authors note update

**Author note: hey everyone! Thank You for supporting my story. This story is far from over, and I came out of my writers block. So watch out! Updates will be published soon, so don't give up on me!!! **

**If you want to email me, about any problems in the story, or anything ideas you have for me, go ahead! **

**My email is . I also have a deviantart if you wish to contact me there. Silbermond096 on deviant. :) **

**Updates will be soon. Thank you**


	12. Two heartbeats

**I do not own Naruto **

**Painful Emerald Eyes: chapter 12 **

_It was cold, colder than necessary in a room. The floors were hard damp cement. The floors was damp, due to the dark substance that poured out of her gut wound, while a girl laid on the drenched her white blouse top, and formed a damp puddle around her._

_There was little lighting the dark room. A single ceiling lamp hung above her, sending eerie shadows in the room. There were no windows, but a single metal wide door. It looked more like a dungeon than a room._

_Her hazel eyes sluggish open slowly; it had been hours since she was last awake. Her head hurt from lack of blood from her wound. Pain shot from her wound, as her hand clenched the spot._

'_Where am I,' Ai searched the dark room. 'Where is everybody.'_

_Her wound bled more on her hand, 'I don't remember how I got this.'_

_She raised her hand up to the light, to faintly she the red substances on her hand._

"_I'm bleeding to death," she said weakly._

_-X-X-X_

And I´d give up forever to touch you  
´Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You´re the closest to heaven that I´ll ever be  
And I don´t wanna go home right now

Something is about to happen, and the worst thing is that I can feel it deep inside me. Like Its surging through my veins, deep inside of me. I don't know what this feeling is. Is it panic? Is it fear, or maybe both? My hearts begins to beat faster, like when you're in love. But there is no love, but only fear. I am afraid of something, but I cannot see it. I can only feel it. Something is about to happen. There was only one question to ask myself, what I was going to do about it.

I felt my fingers dig into the side of the hospital bed. My eyes shut tightly. Maybe if I stay quiet, everything will go away. My mother was a loving mother, who cooked dinner everyday, greeted me when I got home from school, and tucked me into bed. That day I actually talked to Sasuke never happened, and I was still an onlooker. Ai helped me out with my homework, and wanted to hang out with me. Hugo wouldn't spend much time on the computer, and spend time with the family. And father was there for me, when I need him. Right now, I needed him so bad.

_But none of that is true,_ and I slowly opened my eyes. Two glassy emerald eyes appeared out in the dark room. _'None of that is true.'_ My hands released the sheets.

_Its all a dream, _I turned my body, my feet dangled off the bed.

_Our life is nothing but pain_, my feet hit the ground.

I walked over to a window, and rested my hands on the window seal. It was raining, the heavens were crying. Pink hair, and emerald eyes looked make at me through the window. My reflection of myself was slowing disappearing from the hard rain dripping on the window. My face was emotionless, my eyes have became a darker green. From all the pain in my life, the lives in my eyes have died.

I looked at myself in the window, _'look what I have become. Look at me, life is not kind to me. This world is so full of sadness that I am engulfed,' _my hands tightly on the window sill.

Right now, I know that Ai was in trouble. Somehow, somewhere, I can felt it down inside of me. Even know my sister has been rotten to me over the years, I still has the sisterly instinct to protect her. But what could I do? I am Sakura Haruno, the same Sakura that is nerdy, pathetic, and above all hopeless. I am no protector; I am a disease that spreads to people.

"Sakura my dear," the voice shot out from no where in the dark room. I had forgotten that the old uncle was in here. "step away from the window. Its sad to see a pretty girl like yourself that way in the window."

I turned my head to see Cid over my shoulder. He was resting in bed, with a crooked grin on his face. His wrinkles turned upwards with his smile. "Oh… Cid. You woke up from your nap. How was it?" I gave him a weak smile.

"I was never asleep, its hard to sleep when you know someone isn't telling the truth," the old man sighed, and rubbed his tiresome eyes.

My emerald eyes widened, "what do you mean?"

He stopped rubbing his eyes, and gave me a sour look, "there… your doing it again. You might have Sasuke fooled, and the world fooled as well. But you can't that over on this old man." He winked at her.

"I'm not lying," my voice pitch went up. My hands on the window trembled.

Cid chuckled, "Sakura, I used to be an Psychologist, actually got my masters in it. I don't know if you know what we Psychologist do, but we study human behavior. I know when someone is lying to me. The way your hands are trembling, the way you can't look me in the eyes. Dear, do you even know what color is my eyes? You think if someone abuser was put to jail would feel realized, but I see fear in your eyes. The fear is not over, and you know this. So tell me, are you going to go all your life lying to people?"

I looked at him this time. His eyes were blue. My eyes stared back at his. My hands stopped trembling, and I faced the old man in bed. "I was taught all my life to hide who I am, I don't know how to speak for myself."

Cid shook his head in disappoint, "Sakura, you know what your problem is? You are the victim, and the way your life is going you're going to be the victim all your life. Do you want to live in fear all your life? Do you want to be unhappy all your life? Ask yourself these questions, and think about them good. I don't think you want to be the victim, Sakura. Now get out of here, set the path for you. Don't let people tell you what life is, because it's your job to figure out where life takes you, not them."

I kept looking at the man, bewailed. He was right, every single word he said was right. I needed to make my life for what I wanted it to be. No more playing the victim, I will be the one to overcome it. I will be the one to overcome my mother.

My eyes turned into hard candy. My eyebrow scrunched together, my lips set into a hard line, "Thank you, Cid."

He gave me another crooked smile.

I walked over to my bed, and leaned down grabbing my purse. My right hand went into my purse, and grabbed my cell phone. It had a pink cover with little jewel cherries on it. I dialed the number, I know my heart. I put the cell phone to my ear.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello," a voice picked up from the other line.

"Hinata, meet me at the park on York Street. I don't have much time, so don't ask any questions. I need you to meet me there, ok?"

"ya sure thing, Sakura," Hinata timid voice spoke back, and I hung up the line.

I walked over to the door of our room, and grabbed the handle. I know what I had to.

And all I can taste in this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it´s over  
I just don´t wanna miss you tonight

-X-X-X

And I don´t want the world to see me  
´Cause I don´t think that they´d understand  
When everything´s made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Two hearts beats in the same motion. The same sync as each others, the heartbeats are fast. Her heart beats out of anxiousness, and fear, and his beats from his speed. He nearly trips out of the car, skidding past the soaked street. If the boy falls, he will get up for her. The kid burst through the double doors of the hospital.

People stare at him, he'll sacrifice his reputation for her.

He know where he's going, _'Room 456… her room'_

The boy runs towards the stairs, the elevator is too slow. Time will be lost.

His heart beats for her.

…beat

…beat

… beat

And you can´t fight the tears that ain´t coming  
Or the moments of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you´re alive.

_Sakura_

There are too many stairs, he falls once, but gets back up. Bumped his knee in the process, but he will take the pain for her.

The last stair is in reach, and he raced down the hall. His raven hair blows past his face, he had to see her. He needed to see her.

_Emerald eyes, Pink hair… Sakura Haruno_

Room numbers plates zoom past him in a blur. Room 450, 451, 452… so many numbers.

He grabbed for the door knob, he know she would be there. She had to be there. Sasuke yanked the door, viciously. The girl on the other side of the door, who was just about to exited, eyes widened. Her bright emerald globed stared brightly at him, and she fell backwards in surprise. The girl took a step back, but the boy caught her with his right hand, and brought her to him. Sasuke Uchiha lips smashed into Sakura Haruno lips, and right then the world was just a blur. Everything seemed to fade away, and they were left standing there. His soft lips on hers.

He brought her into a bear hug, if he let go, he was afraid she drift away. Right then, Sakura knew that life was full of surprises, and she was blessed.

"Sasuke," They broke apart for air. "you came?"

"I been waiting for you my entire life, Sakura." Sasuke said.

I just want you to know who I am

X-X-X

She waited at the park as she was told to. It was raining, and she brought an umbrella. The soft rain pelted on her lavender umbrella. '_I hope Sakura is okay.'_

Her rain boats kicked a puddle in front of her to entertain her. It was cold, and Hinata was scared. Sacred for her friend, the friend she know for all her life. She would do anything for Sakura, and that's what scared her. She didn't want to be anywhere near Sakura's mother. The teen knew her mother was capable of many things.

"Hinata!" her head wiped up from looking at the ground. Her first thought was panic, but her thoughts died down, when she saw him.

"Naruto, thank you for coming," she walked over to greet him. The yellow haired fool smiled a toothy grin, "ya, no problem, you seemed pretty worried on the phone. I got worried myself."

Hinata face turned a bright red.

"I mean I…. was" he waved his hands in front of hers. His face matched her.

She blushed harder, and turned her head away, "Sakura is meeting me here. I don't know if I was apposed to come alone, but I didn't want to be alone. I tried to call Ai, but she not picking up. You were the second person, I could think about."

"Oh…. Ok. What's wrong with Sakura?" Naruto frowned. "Is she in trouble?"

Hinata eyes glazed over, she wasn't going to cry, "I think so, I'm scared Naruto. I think something bad is about to happen."

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, "I won't let anything happened to her, ok? And you won't either. We need to believe in ourselves, and trust in Sakura. Nothing will happen, I'll make sure of it. Sakura and I aren't that close, but I will not let any harm come her way."

"I believe in you, Naruto," She looked up at him, and she believed the words that came out of her mouth.

**There is Chapter. 11 Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 12 will come soon. Lyrics by GooGoo Dolls, Iris. **


End file.
